This invention relates to a table for use with a reclining chair and more particularly to a self-storing folding table which also functions as a leg rest for a reclining chair.
Frequently, when seated in a chair, it is desirable to have a flat table surface upon which the seated person may write, eat, or perform other activities. Various table arrangements for use with chairs are known in the prior art. These include the folding arm chair used in educational institutions and the typical tray table inserted in the arm rests of airline seats. In addition, very involved folding combination leg rest and table arrangements such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,403,263 and 2,555,144 have also been proposed.
All of these table/chair combinations have severe limitations, especially if they are to be used in the family or formal areas of the home. These problems include the complexity and cost of the construction shown in the cited patents, the lack of storage space for the airline tray configuration, and the poor aesthetics of the folding arm configuration.
In addition some configurations, such as the airline type, do not allow a person ingress and egress to the seat when the table is being used. This detracts considerably from the functionality of the table because the table must be removed each time ingress or egress is sought. In addition, there may be difficulty in utilizing the table for some applications, as for example, as a resting place for an open container filled with a liquid. If such items are placed on the table before the user is seated, placing the table on the chair may result in spilling. Yet it is difficult to place such items on the table once the user is seated, because the reach of the person using the table is severely limited due to the table being in place.